Sentinel (golem)
} |name = Sentinel |image = Sentinel (Golem).png |px = 300px |class = Warrior |rank = Lieutenant Boss (Enraged Sentinel) |variations = Inferno golem Stone golem Steel golem Sentinel Watcher |location = Amgarrak Thaig |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - The Golems of Amgarrak }} Sentinels are one of many defense mechanisms in the Amgarrak Thaig. They become hostile if they sense intruders wandering too close. Background Sentinels are golems created by the smiths of Amgarrak, under the supervision of an unnamed dwarven noble and a Tevinter mage known as Nereda. They were de-activated and sealed within the thaig after it had to be evacuated due to an experiment that had gone horribly awry. Involvement They are scattered throughout the Amgarrak Thaig, guarding rune anvils and various chests spread out amongst the different levels of the Fade. They often appear in large groups, accompanying other types of golems. Several upgraded Enraged Sentinels are found guarding a treasure storage room in Amgarrak. Strategy Sentinels are steel golems, and are extremely powerful. It is recommended to take on sentinels using the Warden-Commander personally, as they are usually the most powerful member in the team. It is a good idea to concentrate all fire at a single golem at once and take them down one at a time. In the room with the green fade switch, there are 4 enraged sentinels and 2 enraged watchers; the watchers are elite enemies, and all the sentinels are boss rank. This battle is extremely difficult. Be sure you have all your party assembled and pick up Group Heal for the Runic Golem before you attempt it. One strategy that has been successful is to leave most of your party in the Sunken Grotto, while sending just one character to activate the golems (ideally someone who can resist being stunned or knocked down). That character will lead them down the hallway, and you can set the party loose as soon as they get to the door that opens into the Sunken Grotto. The goal is to trap them in the hall so that you can work on one or two at a time without getting clobbered by the others. A mage character with continuous area-of-effect spells (namely Inferno or Storm of the Century), Force Field, Time Spiral and hexes can successfully solo the golem room without retreating or using poultices. The trick is to cast two AoE spells (available through Time Spiral and Blood Magic) before approaching the switch; when golems become hostile, cast Affliction Hex immediately and use Force Field on the character. Make sure that other party members are positioned outside the room in advance so that all threats will be drawn on the main character, who takes no damage when Force Field is active while golems undertake heavy damage from double Inferno. The sentinels will only leave with minimal amount of health when Inferno expires, who can be easily neutralized via other spells. Abilities Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:The Golems of Amgarrak creatures Category:Golems